Investigation of monkey (macaca mullata) mortalities at the breeding facility in Perrine, Florida suggested the causative factor(s) to be cyclic chlorinated hydrocarbons, probably polychlorinated biphenyl intoxication. Low serum Vitamin A levels and the pattern of epithelial lesions suggest that this vitamin may be in part involved in the pathogenesis of the syndrome.